Consistency and Continuity
The main reason for this pages existence is to record and detail the many, numerous examples of the Big Green dub's erroneous story telling choices. 'Logic' of The Dub The Big Green Dub suffered extensively from what appears to be a complete lack of understanding on the part of AB group. The dubbed movies show an almost complete disregard for any elements of the show and the narrative, showing instead the on and off adventures of Goku and his pals as they stumble from one misadventure to another. The cast is mainly comprised of Goku, his son, Gohan, his best friend, Clearin and his great ally Big Green. As time goes by, the cast is inexplicably thickened by Vegeta and his son from The Future, Trunk. They fight villains who usually attack the Earth in search of something very special, like Goku even though they previously establish that they do not care about him, or a source of energy for planting a tree To put the cherry on the consistency cake, just about everyone is voiced by the Old Bastard. Understanding the inconsistency Of the many issues the dub experienced, for some reason, AB groupe decided to disregard chronological order of the series and dub the movies as they felt like it. This meants their timeline was skewered worse than it already would have been. While DBZ is already a wierd concept and story and concept to begin with, the fact the writers were writing out of order, and with little to no adherrence to the original plot meant that their continuity made no sense, some things go unexplained, or are dismissed and ignored. Characters names change with every appearance while some plot points and dialogues are entirely different, in the same movie! Overall Dub Inconsistencies - Corners were clearly cut by using as few voice actors as possible, this shows very clearly. - Piccolo is called Big Green. - Master Roshi is called Turtle. - Everything Goku does is called the Kamaya-maya. - Magic stuff. Magic Beams, Magic Needle Attack, Magic Stick, Magic Cloud, Magic Bean. If AB couldn't be bothered to think up or translate the Japanese, it was Magic. - If Crystal Balls are what summon The Dragon, then why is the whole thing called Dragon Ball? - Space Warriors, Super Warriors, Super Warrior of Space? Is it ever consistent? No. Not even in the same scenes. - No one uses names. Names are never given. This is a dark and cold world of awkward conversation between characters whose names are rarely mentioned unless their Goku, Gohan, Big Green, Vegeta or the main villain. And when names are mentioned, best double check that theyre correct. In pursuit of Garlic - "God" is perhaps the most ambiguous and unexplained character in the series. He is God. He is also related to Big Green, maybe... - Goku and Big Green are rivals, in this movie and this movie only. - The Crystal Balls are called the Crystal balls. Worlds Strongest - If Pursuit of Garlic is your measuring stick for the series, then Goku and Big Green are now friends, and this is neither explained, or acknowledged. Super Battle in the World! - Tullece? The mighty... Tullece? - Everyone one of Tullece's race can turn into a giant Gorilla... GORILLA!? - Goku's army of useless side character friends, Yamcha, Tenshin, Chouzu... And Yoda? - Majesty - Clearin's anti alien prejudice - Tullece is Goku's brother. Yep. - That Dragon was Gohan's best friend... Yet he never bothered to name it. - Yamcha's Spaceship. Super Saiyan, Goku! - The fact that this movie is called "Super Sayain, Goku!" Shows that AB knew that they were completely off the mark with theur dub. - Gohan's Dragon shows up, nameless as ever. - Kaishe's information is as crypticly useless as always. - The Unhappy Planet Namek - A Super Namek? - Big Green stuck his antennae in his ears by... Ripping them off? According to Slug anyway. - The Sun is bad for Slug's Men because?... - Is Slug an emperor, or a lord? They call him both. Super Rivals - Cooler is a walking inconsistency, hypocrite and petty, childish psychopath, worthy of his own page. - Planet Vegeta's destruction scene never quite sounds the same. - The Dragon is still around, and this time, he's Gohan's spaceship. He still doesn't have a name though. -